Kwestia Krwi
by EKP
Summary: Syriusz i Regulus... Ogień i woda... Hańba i duma rodziny... Dwie, oddalone o miliardy lat świetlnych planety... Co jeśli nie zawsze tak było?


Regulus i Syriusz...

Woda i ogień...

Duma i hańba rodziny...

Dwie oddalone o miliardy lat świetlnych planety...

Ale nie zawsze tak było...

* * *

Było już dobrze po trzeciej w nocy, jednak sen nie nadchodził. Syriusz był już tym zirytowany. Jutro z samego rana przyjechać miała rodzina i matka zabiłaby go, gdyby zasnął przy stole lub zaczął się garbić, to poniżej poziomu arystokraty.

Chłopiec znów przewrócił się na drugi bok, próbując znaleźć dogodną pozycję. Uklepał poduszkę pięściami, jednak nic to nie dało, nadal pozostała tak samo twarda. Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę okropna myśl, że obudził matkę lub ojca nawiedziła jego głowę. Jednak to tylko chwila, bo szybko uświadomił sobie, że gdyby obudził matkę, ta swoimi krzykami obudziłaby całą resztę domu, a ojciec nie trudziłby się pukaniem.

Wahając się, wstał i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Może to Stworek kpił sobie z niego?.

Otworzył drzwi i na chwilę zamarł.

\- Regulus? Co Ty tu robisz? – zapytał, patrząc zdziwiony na swojego młodszego brata, który był niemal idealną kopią jego samego. Tylko oczy ich różniły. Oczy Syriusza były szare, tak jak ich ojca i dziadka. Regulusa z kolei miały kolor ciepłego brązu.

\- Nie mogę spać, Syri – przez chwilę Syriusz miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na Regulusa, nie za przychodzenie do jego pokoju w środku nocy, a za używanie tego piekielnego zdrobnienia. Jednak widok łez w oczach jego ośmioletniego braciszka skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymał.

Regulus często miewał koszmary. Kiedyś poszedł w środku nocy do sypialni rodziców. Następnego dnia chodził z opuchniętym policzkiem. Syriusz był wściekły. Jak oni śmieli uderzyć jego braciszka?! Siniaki u Syriusza były czymś normalnym, za jego „nienormalne poglądy oraz zachowanie niegodne arystokraty", ale Regi był tylko małym dzieckiem.

\- Właź – powiedział Syriusz z teatralnym westchnięciem. Młody ułożył się na jego łóżku, jednak kiedy starszy chłopiec położył się obok, Regulus przylgnął do jego piersi, wtulając się w niego.

\- Syriusz? – odezwał się nagle cicho.

\- Hmm?

\- Jak to będzie, kiedy pójdziesz do Hogwartu? Nie chcę zostać tu sam.

\- Dasz sobie radę mały. To tylko rok… Wrócę na wakacje. Szybko minie ci ten czas. Za nim się obejrzysz sam pójdziesz do Hogwartu.

\- Jeszcze prawie trzy lata – burknął chłopiec wydymając usta. – Syrii, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego…

\- Daj spokój Reg. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy rano, kiedy będę przytomniejszy. Teraz śpij już, mały.

* * *

Ale nie wrócili do tej rozmowy. Ani następnego dnia, ani nigdy później… A Syriusz wyjechał i zostawił Regulusa samego.

* * *

Gwar peronu 9 i 3/4 przyprawiał Syriusza o ból głowy. Wiedział, że to, co piękne, nie może trwać wiecznie. Teraz po swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, wracał do domu, do swoich koszmarnych rodziców. Ale przynajmniej znów zobaczy Regulusa...

Odwrócił się by pożegnać Huncwotów, po czym ruszył w stronę stojącego z boku ojca. Mężczyzna przywitał pierworodnego sztywnym skinięciem głową, po czym bez słowa chwycił go za rękę i deportował się z nim do domu.

Syriusz był przygotowany na olbrzymią awanturę zaraz po przybyciu. Nie wrócił do domu na święta, ale wiedział, że rodzice nie zapomnieli o hańbie, jaką sprowadził na ich rodzinę swoim przydziałem do Gryffindoru.

Krzyki matki wypełniły dom, ledwie przekroczył próg salonu. On jednak nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Wzrokiem szukał nieśmiałej, brązowookiej postaci. I dostrzegł ją.

Regulus stał z prawej strony matki. Ale Syriuszowi coś w nim nie pasowało. Jego spojrzenie... Jego spojrzenie, które jeszcze dziesięć miesięcy temu wypełnione było dziecięcą niewinnością i nieśmiałością, gdzieś zniknęło. Zastąpiło je spojrzenie pełne chłodu i wyniosłości, które w okrutny sposób przywodziło mu na myśl matkę.

Minął kobietę, nie zaszczycając jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem i zwrócił się ku Regulusowi. Chciał go uściskać, jednak ten wyrwał mu się natychmiast.

\- Regi? - wydusił zdezorientowany - Coś się stało?

Młodszy chłopiec prychnął, przyglądając mu się pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwym zdrajcą krwi, to się stało - Regulus niemal wypluł te słowa.

Syriusz nic z tego nie rozumiał. Gdzie podziało się dziecko, które zostawił w tym domu kilka miesięcy temu?

\- Wynoś się do swojego pokoju, hańbo rodziny! - warknęła matka w jego kierunku - I najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli nie wyjdziesz stamtąd do końca wakacji.

* * *

I wtedy Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, jak ogromny błąd popełnił, zostawiając Regulusa samego w tym piekielnym domu.

* * *

Syriusz siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, obserwując jak McGonagall wprowadza na salę pierwszorocznych. Obok James paplał wesoło o tegorocznym składzie drużyny Quidditcha, jednak pierworodny syn państwa Black zdawał się kompletnie go nie słuchać. To nie tak, że Syriusz celowo ignorował przyjaciela, który był mu bliski niczym brat. Nie... Po prostu tego dnia Hogwart zaczynał jego prawdziwy brat, Regulus.

Kiedy Syriusz zobaczył Regulusa w tłumie reszty dzieci, w duchu błagał, by młody spojrzał na niego. Wiedział, że chłopiec tego nie zrobi, matka zbyt wiele czasu spędziła z nim sam na sam.

Modlił się do wszystkich możliwych bóstw, by Reg nie trafił do Slytherinu.

Wiedział, że to koniec, kiedy sekundę po dotknięciu głowy najmłodszego z Blacków, Tiara głośno krzyknęła : SLYTHERIN.

Spojrzał załamany na stół Ślizgonów. Andromeda, jego kuzynka z siódmego roku, posłała mu smutny uśmiech, po czym zaczęła klaskać, razem z resztą domowników.

* * *

Wiele razy Syriusz próbował porozmawiać z bratem, jednak za każdym razem kończyło się to tak samo... Aż do czasu...

* * *

\- Regulus, proszę nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Porozmawiaj ze mną - warknął Syriusz, chwytając Regulusa za rękę.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, zdrajco krwi - odwarknął młodszy chłopak, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku brata - Wracaj lepiej do swoich szlamowatych przyjaciół z Gryffindoru.

\- Nie mieszaj w to moich przyjaciół, Reg! - jego uścisk wzmocnił się, tak samo jak szarpanie się Regulusa.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie dociera do ciebie, że ty już nie jesteś moim bratem?! Brzydzę się ciebie, jesteś cholerną zakałą rodziny! - Regulus z satysfakcją wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku brata. Słowa, które wypłynęły z jego ust, były dokładnie tymi, które jego brat na co dzień słyszał od matki. Na początku chłopak nie sądził, że jego brat przejmie się tym, co powiedział. Przecież matka tyle razy mu to powtarzała i nigdy nie robiło to na nim większego wrażenia. A jednak, kiedy spojrzał w oczy brata, poczuł niewyobrażalne wyrzuty sumienia. Syriusz popatrzył na niego takim... takim pustym wzrokiem... Nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył. Zawsze widział w oczach brata radosne ogniki i tę niezłomną buntowniczość. A teraz jego wzrok był taki obojętny. Zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł tam coś na kształt uczucia zdrady, jednak Syriusz szybko odwrócił głowę, i nie był pewny, czy aby nie przewidziało mu się.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś - powiedział cicho Syriusz, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem.

* * *

Wtedy Syriusz po raz ostatni próbował rozmawiać z bratem...

* * *

Kolejna awantura. Regulus siedział cicho w swoim pokoju i czekał, aż krzyki Syriusza i matki nieco ucichną. To były święta, czy chociaż raz matka nie mogła zostawić jego brata w spokoju? Nie żeby go bronił! To była wina Syriusza, że tak hańbi rodzinę, ale na Merlina, czy matka musiała robić o to awanturę nawet w święta?!

\- JEŚLI COŚ CI SIĘ NIE PODOBA TO WYNOŚ SIĘ Z TEGO DOMU! NIKT CIĘ TU NIE TRZYMA! - krzyk matki przybrał na sile. Regulus sądził, że groźba wyrzucenia z domu uciszy jego brata. A jednak pomylił się...

\- ŚWIETNIE! I TAK NIE MA JUŻ NIC, CO TRZYMAŁOBY MNIE TU! NAWET MOJEGO BRATA MI ZABRALIŚCIE!

Regulus podskoczył na wzmiankę o sobie. Jego myśli krążyły w szaleńczym tempie. Usłyszał kroki brata na schodach i zwlekł się powoli z łóżka. Chwilę później stał w drzwiach do jego pokoju. W duchu zastanawiał się, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni... Potem jego spojrzenie skierowało się na brata, który w szaleńczym tempie pakował swoje rzeczy do kufra.

\- Chyba nie jesteś poważny - odezwał się swoim wyniosłym tonem, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak chłopak, drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu - Wyprowadzasz się? I dokąd pójdziesz?

Syriusz powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Do Jamesa... Jego rodzice mnie uwielbiają... On sam też nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli przenocuję u niego przez jakiś czas... A później się zobaczy... Nie ma tu już nic, co trzymałoby mnie tu...

\- A ja? - Regulus porzucił swój wyniosły ton, przez chwilę marząc by znów być dzieckiem, by znów Syriusz przytulił go jak za dawnych czasów. Jednak chłopak nie robi tego. Uśmiecha się jedynie, smutno, z nutą nostalgii, po czym kręci powoli głową.

\- Chciałbym, ale ty wybrałeś własną drogę, Reg. Teraz jedynie musisz mieć odwagę, by nią kroczyć - mówiąc to, Syriusz zamyka kufer i ciągnąc go za sobą powoli kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, po drodze mijając Regulusa.

Kiedy Syriusz przechodzi koło niego, Regulus czuje znajomą nutkę wanilii, i musi całym sobą powstrzymywać się, by łzy nie spłynęły po jego policzkach. Jakaś jego część wie, że to już koniec, kiedy drzwi zamykają się za Syriuszem z cichym trzaskiem.

Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na łzy.

* * *

W Hogwarcie często wodził wzrokiem za starszym Blackiem,, jednak nigdy nie odważył się z nim porozmawiać...

Syriusz skończył Hogwart i Regulus całkiem stracił z nim kontakt. Aż do wesela ich kuzynki Andromedy...

* * *

\- Syriuszu, porozmawiaj ze mną! Daj mi wyjaśnić!

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! - warknął starszy chłopak, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku młodszego brata.

Regulus miał ochotę parsknąć gorzkim śmiechem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nie tak dawno to Syriusz chodził za nim prosząc o rozmowę a wtedy to Regulus za każdym razem mu odmawiał.

\- Syriuszu, proszę daj mi szansę to wyjaśnić - powtórzył żarliwie, nie puszczając ręki brata.

\- Wyjaśnić?! - głos Syriusza był pełen oburzenia i ranił go. - Jak chcesz TO wyjaśnić?! - krzyknął, wpatrując się w lewy rękaw koszuli Regulusa, który kilka minut temu sam rozdarł.

\- Ja...

\- Jesteś zwykłym mordercą! Nie moim bratem! Mordercą!

\- Syriuszu...

\- NIE! PUSZCZAJ MNIE, REGULUS! NIE CHCĘ MIEĆ NIC WSPÓLNEGO Z MORDERCĄ!

Łzy spłynęły po policzkach Regulusa i chłopak w końcu puścił brata. Wbił wzrok w ziemię, wstydząc się samego siebie. Nie chciał patrzeć w miejsce, w które z takim obrzydzeniem wpatrywał się Syriusz. Mroczny Znak przyprawiał go teraz o mdłości. Nie rozumiał jak jeszcze tydzień temu mógł czuć dumę, patrząc na niego. Słowa brata otworzyły mu oczy.

\- Wiesz co? Jeśli znajdziesz gdzieś mojego brata, nie tego, kim się stał pod naciskiem rodziny, a mojego prawdziwego brata, proszę powiedz mu, że tęsknie za nim. - to powiedziawszy, Syriusz odszedł, zostawiając upokorzonego chłopaka samego.

Regulus tak bardzo nie chciał widzieć tego obrzydzenia w oczach brata, tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć w nich dumę.

* * *

I wtedy pojawiła się okazja... Kiedy Stworek wrócił z misji, na którą wysłał go razem z Czarnym Panem, Regulus już wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić.

* * *

Zabrało mu dużo czasu dowiedzenie się, czym jest medalion, który z taką dokładnością ukrył Czarny Pan, ale wiedział, że ten czas nie pójdzie na marne.

Chciał, żeby Syriusz był z niego dumny, nawet jeśli miałby przypłacić to życiem. Nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć pogardy w oczach starszego brata.

Właściwie Regulus, okropnie zazdrościł Syriuszowi. Zazdrościł, że ten potrafił się postawić. Zazdrościł mu jego postawy buntownika i tego, że rodzicom nigdy nie udało się go zmienić. Zazdrościł mu jego wierności wobec swoich ideałów i wobec przyjaciół.

Napisał krótką notatkę i wsadził ją do kupionego w mugolskim sklepie medalionu. Wezwał Stworka i ostatni raz obrzucił spojrzeniem dom rodzinny. Wiedział, że prawdopodobieństwo powrotu tu jest bliskie zera, jednak nie mógł już zrezygnować.

Udowodni Syriuszowi, że nie jest tchórzem...

Chwycił skrzata za rękę i deportował się, mając silne wrażenie, że robi to po raz ostatni.

* * *

Syriusz siedział trzymając w ręce butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Słyszał natarczywe pukanie do drzwi, jednak nie zareagował na nie w żaden sposób. W końcu głośny trzask z korytarza oznajmił mu, że ktoś właśnie rozwalił mu drzwi. Leniwie przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa stojącego w progu drzwi do pokoju, w którym siedział.

\- Stary, co się z tobą dzieje? Od trzech dni nie odpowiadasz na moje sowy, pół godziny dobijałem się do drzwi. - powiedział okularnik z lekką pretensją, jednak w jego oczach widniał niepokój.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Kochał Jamesa. Kochał go jak brata, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Nie chciał teraz rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Nie teraz,,nie, kiedy okazało się, że Regulus zaginął...Że najpewniej nie żyje...

\- Syriuszu, co się stało - zapytał James, tym razem dużo łagodniej.

\- Młody zaginął - odpowiada Syriusz pustym głosem i pociąga duży łyk z butelki - Andromeda twierdzi, że ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał. Mówił o odejściu od Voldemorta...

\- To chyba dobrze - powiedział z wahaniem James, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach, tworząc tym na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan.

\- Nie oszukujmy się James! - warknął niespodziewanie Syriusz, odstawiając butelkę z trzaskiem na stolik - Obaj dobrze wiemy, że służba Czarnemu Panu to robota na całe życie. Jeśli spróbował odejść, zabili go... A teraz młody nie daje znaku życia...

James pierwszy raz w życiu widział w oczach Syriusza łzy. Zakłopotany, najchętniej by wyszedł, ale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje go w tej chwili bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Podszedł więc i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, a ten spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i Syriusz nie wiedział, co zrobiłby, gdyby to Jamesowi coś się stało.

Później dołączyli do nich Remus i Peter i razem spędzili tę noc przy alkoholu.

Przez następne lata Syriusz jak ognia unikał tematu Regulusa... Nie mógł mieć pojęcia, że chłopak, za którym tak tęsknił przez ten cały czas, wrócił tej samej nocy, której dopadła go śmierć...


End file.
